


Control

by hhertzof



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=t50j2d)

Every night in her dreams, Elsa froze her little sister again. But in her dreams, it was Anna's heart and not her head, and there was no way to save her. It made it easier, during the day to send Anna away, even though Elsa missed the fun they used to have. If Elsa had been able to control herself, Anna wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. If only....

So instead of running to play, Elsa watched Anna from the window, when she could. It wasn't often - the castle was large, and Anna had the run of it while Elsa was cooped up in her room, trying to suppress this _thing_ inside of her. 

Elsa resented it at first, the need to lock herself away, but any time she even looked wistfully towards the door, one of her parents was sure to say, "You can't be around people until you learn control. Just remember what you did to your sister."

If Elsa had been a different sort of girl, she would have rebelled long before they were lost. She resented her parents for blaming her, for keeping her a prisoner, but she hated herself more. Anna would be safe, no matter what Elsa had to do to make that happen. Anna would have the life Elsa never could.

As the years passed, Anna's attempts to draw her out of her room grew rarer. Elsa assumed Anna had found other things to occupy her time. Elsa might envy Anna's freedom, but she no longer wished for it, at least not consciously. Not when everything Elsa touched these days turned to ice.

There were days when Elsa imagined her own heart slowly turning to ice, as her room did, and she almost welcomed it. Days when control eluded her and she knew she'd never be the good girl her parents wanted her to be. There was a peaceful inevitability to the numbness that dulled the self-hatred that plagued her.


End file.
